I'm Not a Joker!
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] I don't wanna be the joker who makes eyes full of tears in the end. Thoughts of Fredrick (Dinesh) from author's point of view!


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _This is a work of fiction. I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _T_ _he incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A_ _ny unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is FireHawk01, again at your service. This time the story in totally different and is totally based on author's own point of view. The incident has no reality but I wish it could. Read & Enjoy! Every type of feedback welcomed wholeheartedly.

Christabelle D'suza is the writer of CID, not and OC. Some actors are listed here. They don't have connections with CID but they are the requirement of the story, so they are in.

 **Tropicallight, A.S Anjaana, abhirika mylove,** A.R, **Guddi abhirika fan** , aditi, mira, **Topaz007** , kunal, **Kamikaze Black** , Katherine, **love duo nd crazy for abhirika** , **km-fan** , **Wizard01** , sakshi, **kuki17,** Avni cid, swinka, **Drizzle1640** , arooj and **Mistic Morning** Thanks for Reading, Reader!

 **Swinka..** Yes I am a fan of Karan johar. But I don't sponsor Kellogg's Special K.

Writers write for readers. They have something to say that they want readers to hear. With specific hopes and dreams for each book, the writer releases it, and when readers do read and let the writer know how that book impacted the reader, it means the world to the writer.

* * *

He was cunning, he was clever, he was versatile, he was the best. He was one to be feared, he himself, was fearless. During the early, he was their assassin. Their best spy.

And now? Now, his value's down. No one needs him. There is no need for this guy any longer. Now, he's weak. Useless crap. A person with stereotyped. Scared of demons and monsters who only exist in parallel world, or maybe they don't. He is henpecked.

Now, he's a person who panics when he's alone in dark and stammers when he encounters shadows, he is no longer a BRAVE Officer of Crime Investigation Department.

 _"I don't wanna be the joker who makes eyes full of tears in the end"_

 _― Ags Orachimaruu_

Christabelle came on set with a pile of papers, the scripts of the actors. She handed the scripts to the respective actors and narrated the scenario. _"Guys, scary case. The victims will be Vivan Dsena as the adolescent boy of 20's. He's the victim. Rithvik Dhanjani will be the killer, killing people with razor in their sleeps and taking blood out of their bodies. Vishal Gandhi as brother of victim and Kishwer Merchantt as a teenage girl who studies supernatural cases and will also label this one to be. rest is in your script and yeah! Dinesh will have plenty of dialogues containing aatma."_ Hearing this all the actors gave a peel of laughter expect himself, Dinesh.

Now, everyone was busy studying his/her script. After about five hours, the director walked in and passed a smile to all talented actors. _"So, guys ready for shoot?"_

 _"Why not, sir?"_

 _"OK, then. Change the costumes and Aditya (Abhijeet), Ajay (PAnkaj), and Tanya (Jaywanti) be ready. Hey! Where's Dinesh (Fredricks)? He's gotta opening scene man!"_

 _"I'm here"_ , a weak voice came from behind.

 _"Oh! OK, get ready, I'm waiting on set."_ , Brijendra Pal Singh said impatiently and was about to go when Dinesh said, _"I want to leave this show. I quit. Sorry, take anyone else in my place. I can't play role of Fredrick, anymore."_

 _"Are you out of your mind or have you lost your senses. DO YOU KNOW what-are-you-speaking, you fool. You can't quit this show.",_ the director almost roared at his top voice.

Dinesh replied, "I _am perfectly alright. I only know one thing and that's I-AM-LEAVING-THIS-SHOW."_

 _"What has happened. You are talented and you gotta fame from this thriller and you are saying, you wanna leave. I have heard that artists, sometime go mad. Maybe you need some rest, I think I should call a doctor.",_ he said while taking his cell out of his pocket but stops as Dinesh speaks.

 _"You are thinking this a joke, but I'm serious. It's not a health issue. I want to leave."_

 _"I guess, the attack is severe, you need a medical help for sure. At least tell me why you are saying this?"_

 _"You wanna know. OK! Listen. You spotted me on an advertisement shoot as a side role. You recognized me talent and offered me a role in this show. I was very happy and I accepted the offer immediately. Who won't? 1998, 1999 and then came the next century, the 20th one and I continued to work. Some I was famous actor, and I started to consider you God. You were a_ _benefactor to me but after 2005, you told Christabelle to add some humor in the show and I was the prey. First, it was OK that I was a hen-peck. It is well known that_ _Asian Men are usually like a pendulum, either they are too slave like or too hard on their life partners. But in most cases we see that Wife's do rule. Always agreeing to the wife even if she is sometimes unreasonable , is the key to success for most Asian men. But according to Fredrick role, I was like, wide said jump in the well and I do even if I don't know how to swim. Whose wife on the Earth beat him? But in a CRIME THRILLER, you added this trend._ _Solving a crime mystery is incomplete until Fredrick cracks his lame jokes. No one laughs at them, not even the CID team. Then why Fredricks? Why? You made me a JOKER_ _undeniably, the joker of CID team. The situation demands the moment when I speaks even if suggestively, sounding humorous. As if I has been doing a supportive role in Comedy Nights With Kapil. You just wanted the ratings of the show to go high using me. Until 2005 I had been much serious but afterwards everything changed. I tolerated with patience but not now. You know why? Because now even my own kids have started me calling a JOKER. I can't tolerate anymore. I-JUST-CAN'T-TOLERATE-THIS-ANYMORE-DAMN-IT-DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND?.",_ saying this he tore the script in pieces, threw them and came out saying, "I am going, GOOD BYE!"

 **Two Days Later..**

A man stood with his wife and kids on the airports, ready to board the plane. He was going to Kuala Lumpur, the capital of Malaysia to handle his family company The Candor Marketing Enterprises . Holding branches in many parts of the world. He looked around of last time his own, his native land and then started taking baby steps with heavy heart towards the terminal soon he was encountered by his fans whom he was an ideal.

 _"Autograph please!"_ , he heard a familiar voice. It was none other than Ajay holding some legal agreement papers and a pen. Dinesh wanted to ignore but he wasn't able to. Unintentionally, he studied the papers. It was a contract of 5 years for the role of Senior Inspector Fredricks, the rough and tough, a technical expert. _"Please sir!"_ , Ajay said with hope.

Dinesh looked at his children who were eager to know his decision. He looked at his wife, who was looking straight in his eyes. He signed the agreement and the who crew of CID show was there.

 **Today..**

Dinesh has been working as an actor in crime thriller CID that air on Sony Entertainment Television since the incident with devotion, loyalty and determination. He is HAPPY, as are his Fan.

* * *

 **Terms To Know**

 **Hen-pecked :**

When a male complies to ever single demand of his girlfriend or wife, and the female is in complete control of her man. A hen-pecked male will easily sell out to his woman and blow off his friends.

 **Assassin :**

A person whose assignment is to kill. Typically, the person is paid to do the job well.

 **Demon :**

An evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell.


End file.
